A current NIEHS awardee, the HMTRI submits this $2,000,000 five-year application on behalf members of the Community College Consortium for Health and Safety Training (CCCHST) serving Department of Energy (DOE) environmental restoration and waste management sites across the United States. They include, BWXT Pantex, TX;Hanford Site, WA;INEEL,ID;Paducah Gaseous Diffusion Plant, KY;Portsmouth Site, OH;Oak Ridge Operations, TN;and Savannah River Site. SC. The five-year goal is to train a minimum 12,500 workers, technicians, and supervisors, through 75,000 contact hours of training, to protect themselves, their facilities, and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials encountered during hazardous waste site clean-up, in the transportation of hazardous materials, and in the response to releases of hazardous materials. Each year, 2,500 students will successfully complete 250 courses for a total 15,000 contact hours of training. Annually, an average 100courses will be delivered online. HMTRI will support the University of Tennessee in Knoxville, TN, and Amarillo Community College in Amarillo, Texas as subawardees delivering training at these sites. Aiken Technical College will train at the Savannah River Site but does not anticipate enough training to justify a subaward. The number of CCCHSTDOE providers may increase in future years as new members request participation. HMTRI will provide hazardous materials curriculum for worker training and will develop web-supported learning objects to complement existing curriculum. HMTRI will provide a 1-800 technical assistance line and a website linking all sites, instructors and students. HMTRI will provide centralized record keeping and quality control for the consortium, submitting to NIEHS the number of students trained at CCCHST-DOE sites and their demographic data, conducting site audits, reviewing student evaluations, acting upon the guidance of the advisory committee, and mediating the delivery of training with other NIEHS-supported consortia.